


El punto débil

by amandabeicker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras los últimos eventos sucedidos en Resident Evil 6, Leon y Ada vuelven a encontrarse en circunstancias nada favorables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El punto débil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve_Sparda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/gifts).



> Escrito para la encantadora eve_sparda en el aisinfronteras 2013.

A Leon casi se le había salido el corazón por la boca cuando había visto a Ada allí, enfrentándose sola a lo que anteriormente había sido conocido como ‘Simmons’ y que ahora no era más que una masa desfigurada con apariencia muy perturbadora. No era una reacción habitual en él, que se enorgullecía de mantener la calma en las situaciones más difíciles, (incluso lo suficiente para soltar alguna que otra ocurrencia), y eso hacía que la evidencia de lo que realmente sucedía fuera aún más clara.

Hacía apenas un momento, la misma Helena había abordado el tema en lo que parecía un momento de serenidad que había acabado abruptamente, y le había preguntado si sentía algo por Ada. Aunque, para no faltar a la verdad, no había sido una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. _Sientes algo por ella, ¿no?_ Las palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, vívidas como en el mismo momento en que se habían pronunciado. Porque, por supuesto, era verdad; una verdad innegable, incómoda, y tan dolorosa como la más dura de las mentiras.

Y, si Helena (que apenas le conocía) había sido capaz de verlo con tanta facilidad, debía ser algo que prácticamente se deducía por sí solo. A Leon le había molestado un poco ser tan evidente, especialmente al principio; pero, conforme habían ido pasando los años, había descubierto que cada vez le daba más igual: Ada estaba allí sola. Y, llegados a este punto, ni siquiera le importaba si tenía que subir todo el maldito edificio por el cable del ascensor para llegar hasta ella.

***

Ahora ya no se despedía de él; ahora le mandaba mensajes de móvil. Ada tuvo que contener una sonrisa divertida cuando presionó el ‘enviar’ de la pantalla táctil y volvió a alzar la vista hacia él, iniciando un intercambio de miradas repletas de significado. Le había vuelto a dejar plantado, allí en la pasarela, en el centro de lo que antes habían sido caos y explosiones. Leon había gritado su nombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y se había quedado mirándola en lo que no dejaba de ser una escena tremendamente familiar.

Había que reconocer que tenía cierta gracia. Pasaban los años y el mundo cambiaba (habitualmente para peor); pero ellos continuaban igual. Probablemente querrían más, pero eso era todo lo que había. Ada aún recordaba cuando sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez; cómo él, un policía novato que había tenido lo que fácilmente podría catalogarse como el peor primer día de trabajo de la historia, había acabado malherido y con una bala en el hombro. ¿Y todo por qué? Por salvarla a ella, a una mujer a la que acababa de conocer y cuyos motivos eran crecientemente turbios. Y ni siquiera había que irse tan lejos; después de todo, hacía escasos minutos que ella había recuperado la consciencia en sus brazos, justo a tiempo para verle protegiéndola de las balas y los zarpazos que Simmons había intentado propinarle mientras estaba inconsciente.

Y, sin duda, ése era parte del encanto de Leon: siempre era desinteresado, noble, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ada había visto demasiado del mundo para tragarse algo así, pero, cuanto más le conocía, más difícil era acallar aquella voz en su cabeza que le recordaba que era verdad, tan cierto como el hecho de que nunca podría dejar de sentir algo por él.

Evidentemente, jamás lo hubiera admitido. Ada tenía sus propios propósitos y objetivos pero, cuando se cruzaba en el camino de Leon, algo en su interior se ablandaba. Y la parte fría y calculadora de ella jamás lo hubiera permitido, pero lo cierto era que en cuanto le veía tenía que desviar la trayectoria de su pistola y acudir en su ayuda, aunque en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera le saludara en el proceso. A veces, cuando su aparente coraza de frialdad se resquebrajaba, Ada se sorprendía preguntándose por qué lo hacía. ¿Era, acaso, debilidad por él? ¿Un punto débil que cualquiera podría explotar con el propósito de desestabilizarla, extorsionarla o distraerla de sus verdaderos planes?

Con toda probabilidad, eso era exactamente lo que era: una inconveniencia de la que, por desgracia, no podía ni quería deshacerse. Era lo que había y, en el fondo, a Ada le parecía bien. Le sonrió a través del vidrio del corredor vacío, dedicándole uno de sus acostumbrados gestos de despedida.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Leon.

***

No pasaría demasiado hasta que volvieran a verse. Fue en medio de una de aquellas misiones que les ponían en bandos opuestos, entre la espada y la pared, bordeando la línea cada vez más fina entre la lealtad y la debilidad; y, aquella vez, Leon iba solo, a diferencia de las muchas ocasiones en que le habían asignado un amplio abanico de compañeras con mayor o menor acierto.

Las cosas no le habían ido particularmente bien a Ada, al menos hasta aquel momento. No era difícil llegar a esa conclusión, puesto que había acabado arrastrándose por la tierra sucia durante un periodo de tiempo que ni siquiera podía precisar en el estado en que se encontraba; hasta que, a medias entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia producto de la pérdida de sangre, había localizado la entrada a una cabaña. Las difusas formas de la edificación, que aparecían ante sus ojos como un oasis, se ennegrecían cada vez más hasta que, al final, casi todo fue oscuridad. Aún consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes para apoyarse contra la pared exterior antes de perder el mundo de vista.

No estaba segura de cuándo la había encontrado Leon exactamente; ni siquiera le había oído gritar su nombre, como estaba segura que había hecho al verla. El primer recuerdo que guardaba es el de que, cuando su vista empezó a recuperar la nitidez, lo primero que había encontrado en su ángulo de visión había sido el azul brillante de sus ojos. Estaba inclinado sobre ella, y su flequillo, un poco más largo que la última vez que le había visto, le rozaba la mejilla suavemente, provocando en ella un ligero cosquilleo. Entre la bruma que cubría su mente, a Ada se le ocurrió que era curioso que aquella sensación tan insignificante destacara por encima de todo el dolor.

—Ada…

—Todo está controlado —musitó ella, aún en búsqueda de una fluidez mental que empezaba a recuperar con rapidez—. Sólo voy a descansar un rato en esta casa de mala muerte. Nada más.

—Estás herida. —La voz de Leon sonó un poco alarmada, aunque Ada estaba segura de que aquél había sido uno de sus mejores intentos por disimularlo.

—Veo que sigues siendo extremadamente perspicaz —señaló ella, con el mejor tono de suficiencia que pudo encontrar entre su repertorio.

Leon reprimió una pequeña sonrisa que había empezado a colársele por la comisura de los labios. Consiguió incorporarla, e hizo un breve amago de querer cogerla en brazos, pero ella le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera. No había llegado hasta ese punto; aún no. No mientras pudiera andar, aunque necesitara ayuda para hacerlo.

Ada se dejó caer contra la pared en cuanto hubieron traspasado el umbral de la casa, con el dolor agudo del hombro clavándosele en el cuerpo con tanta intensidad que apenas podía respirar. Empezó a nublársele la vista peligrosamente, haciendo que las formas a su alrededor volvieran a transformarse en manchas difusas.

—Déjame ver. —Escuchó que decía Leon con voz ronca.

Ada dejó salir un breve suspiro que hizo que volviera a dolerle cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sus ojos consiguieron enfocar a Leon una vez más, lo suficiente para distinguir un atisbo de preocupación en su por lo demás inescrutable cara. No disfrutaba pidiendo ayuda, pero era, ante todo, una persona realista, y muy consciente de que su situación no era especialmente buena, así que decidió dejarle hacer.

Leon puso las manos sobre su hombro, apartando cuidadosamente la tela de la camisa. Tenía las manos frías y ásperas, pero sólo el tacto de su piel contra la suya le provocó una curiosa sensación eléctrica que se extendió hasta su estómago. No era algo doloroso de por sí, aunque el sutil estremecimiento que provocó en ella sí resultó serlo.

—No te muevas —pidió Leon. Ada le observó rebuscar entre sus provisiones y manipular la venda medicinal con la concentración plasmada en los ojos y el flequillo cubriéndole media cara.

Leon, finalmente, volvió a alzar la vista. Allí, en la casucha en penumbra, con las sombras cubriéndole la cara, parecía bastante más cansado de lo habitual; como si los años y la intensidad de la misión que tenía entre manos empezaran a ser demasiado para él. Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas… pero, al final, Ada era consciente de que era mejor que no le dijera ninguna. La contradicción era patente en ella. Le miró, con una sonrisa que pocas veces había sido más sincera, y sus miradas se cruzaron, en uno de aquellos intercambios de un silencio mucho más cargado de significado que las palabras.

Ada no podría asegurar si fue ella quién le besó a él o a la inversa; quizá fue una de aquellas veces en que debe considerarse una culpa compartida. Cuando sus labios se rozaron, el tacto suave de los suyos sacudió todo su cuerpo en un escalofrío agradable. Leon era todo calidez; aquella sensación familiar de cuando ya le había besado otras veces, como una constante que continuaría repitiéndose por mucho que se hubiera querido evitar.

Y, cuando menos lo esperaba, el instante se había desvanecido. Sólo era eso, un momento de debilidad; algo que siempre estaría allí, implícito entre ellos, todas y cada una de las veces que se encontraran.

Fue entonces cuando Ada decidió hacer el increíble esfuerzo de incorporarse. Sus manos se aferraron a los ladrillos de la pared, arrastrando pesadamente el resto de su cuerpo hasta que consiguió ponerse en pie. Éste se lo agradeció regalándole una nueva entrega de aquel dolor agudo y punzante que se extendía desde su hombro hasta todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Ada hubiera deseado darse un minuto de respiro, pero no podía esperar a recuperarse, ni siquiera a que la medicina hiciera efecto por completo. No podía permitirse la debilidad; ni la que concernía a su cuerpo herido ni la que tenía que ver con Leon y con todo lo que provocaba en ella. Debía estar en otro lugar, y Ada Wong no tenía por costumbre dejar que nada ni nadie entorpeciera sus planes.

—Un placer, como siempre—susurró ella, con su habitual tono distendido destilándose entre sus palabras, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada fuera de lo habitual—. Hasta más ver, Leon.

—Ada… —susurró él, cogiéndola suavemente por el antebrazo para detenerla. Las palabras le salieron lentamente; como si no quisiera decirlo, como si se viera obligado a mantener, por alguna razón, una máscara de indiferencia que siempre se le caía—. Ten cuidado.

—Tú también —repuso ella, y lo decía de verdad. Le sonrió genuinamente desde la puerta, llevándose dos dedos a la sien para dedicarle un informal gesto de despedida—. Te veo más adelante en el camino.


End file.
